SD005
Synopsis Yazmyne goes searching for Ivysaur who finds himself tangled in a bad situation with fellow Grass-Type Pokemon. Ethan and Cody pick their first Pokemon and kick things off properly with a battle. Summary The episode begins with Yazmyne groaning. Normally she'd allow Ivysaur to go off on his own but being in the snow is bad for a Grass-Type. Yazmyne tells her Pokemon to fan out for Ivysaur and bring him back. First, she tells them if they find Ivysaur, Gallade is to use Psycho Cut, Ursaring is to use Focus Blast, and Sneasel is to use Screech. Yazmyne tells them to fan out. Meanwhile, Ivysaur is following a song which is from a Snover, Sunflora, Roselia, and Kricketune, the four of them singing to a group of Grass, Bug, Ice, and Normal-Type Pokemon. Ivysaur runs over to the Pokemon and basks in the wonderful music. At Lake Verity, Ethan and Cody are presented with a Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. For a moment, Ethan is about to take Chimchar for grabs until he somehow feels a stronger connection with the Turtwig. Cody feels a connection with Piplup while Chimchar stares intently at Jillian. Professor Rowan asks if Jillian will take a Pokemon for herself but the girl has decided that Misdreavus is officially her first Pokemon. Ethan than decided to go with Turtwig while Cody chooses Piplup. Frofessor Rowan gives the two the PokeBalls and Chimchar feels a little left out. Ethan says that another great start to a new journey is a Pokemon Battle, and Cody agrees. Yazmyne and her Pokemon are still searching for Ivysaur. Espeon points Yazmyne in the direction of faint music that strikes her keen ears. Yazmyne and Espeon start walking toward it, hoping to find Ivysaur. The music begins getting louder and they walk but Yazmyne suddenly stops hearing the music. At the lake, Ivysaur is shown dishing out a Razor Leaf against a Golbat that retaliates with Air Cutter. A man in a strange costume is trying to take away the forest Pokemon and they have strange machinery to do it. While some of the Pokemon hide behind Ivysaur, Ivysaur begins ensnaring a Golbat with Vine Whip. The man is joined by others and there is a yellow "G" on their uniforms. These people call out Beautifly, Croagunk, Stunk, Dustox, and Glameow. The five Pokemon and Golbat begin attacking, but Ivysaur is assisted by Sunflora's Energy Ball, Roselia's Petal Dance, and Kricketune's X-Scissor. The battle between Ethan's Turtwig and Cody's Piplup is about to begin, but the two are not sure of their new Pokemon's attacks. Rowan hands them both a piece of paper which lists Turtwig and Piplup's attacks. Ethan first commands Tackle. Turtwig charges in but Piplup evades and Pecks at Turtwig. Chimchar watches intently. Tutwig falls back and uses Razor Leaf, which Piplup cancels with Bubble Beam. Turtwig then hits Piplup hard with Tackle. Piplup quickly recovers and strikes Turtwig with Bubble Beam. Turtwig then hits Piplup with Razor Leaf. Both Pokemon are getting tired and they both fall over, unable to battle, resulting in a draw. Chimchar gets very excited. After seeing the battle, Chimchar wants to go on a journey right now. Ethan picks up the little Chimchar and proposes that Jillian take him. Jillian repeats that Misdreavus is her Starter Pokemon, but Professor Rowan says that Chimchar will be a gift then and hopes she would accept. Rowan explains that Chimchar evolves into a very powerful Pokemon and Jillian would probably love to have him on her team. Misdreavus is very happy at the prospect of a new friend, so Jillian accepts and Chimchar jumps into Jillian's arms. At the lake, Ivysaur and his new friends have defeated Dustox, Beautifly, Croagunk, Stunky, and Glameow but they are being overpowered by the arrival of a Skuntank and a Tangrowth. Ivysaur tries to prepare Solar Beam, but he cannot as there is little sunlight at the frigid lake. Ivysaur attacks with Double Edge, but Tangrowth bats him away with Power Whip while Skuntank strikes with Iron Tail. Ivysaur grabs onto Skuntank with his vines and slams him into a tree. A woman remarks that this Ivysaur is very exquisite, and she must have it. She chucks a PokeBall at Ivysaur, but it fails, and the man realizes that Ivysaur already has an owner. Luckily, there is technology to force the release of a Pokemon without the PokeBall. All they have to do is capture Ivysaur. The Grass-Type begins to get angry but he cannot alert Yazmyne of his location without firing a Solar Beam. Ivysaur looks back at the fellow Pokemon and looks at the potential captor and the many enemies before him. Ivysaur picks through his vines and removes the Everstone in the bud on his back. The woman identifies the item and Ivysaur immediately begins glowing. As a reflex, Ivysaur wants to stop his evolution, but he eventually relaxes and allows his body to glow a light green. Ivysaur gets bigger and the bud on his back sprouts into a full flower. When the light fades a Venusaur stands between the captors and the other Pokemon. A Snover watches in awe. Yazmyne is still with Espeon as they traverse through the snow to find Ivysaur in the direction of the music that had strangely stopped. Yazmyne and Espeon then see a green light in the distance. Major Events *Ethan begins his journey with a Turtwig *Cody begins his journey with a Piplup *Cody and Ethan battle, which ends in a draw *Professor Rowan gives Jillian a Chimchar as a gift *Yazmyne's Ivysaur evolves into Venusaur Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Professor Rowan Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Esepon (Yazmyne's) *Gallade (Yazmyne's) *Kingdra *Sneasel *Ursaring *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Cheubi *Bidoof Category:Episodes Category:Sinnoh Dreams